


[VD]论现代家电的售后维护

by Linlin_940322



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linlin_940322/pseuds/Linlin_940322
Summary: “维吉尔！洗衣机滚筒掉下来之后怎么修？”“我不知道。”“再敲打一下？”“你可以尝试一下。”
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	[VD]论现代家电的售后维护

**Author's Note:**

> 一句话——  
> 2/14情人节快乐<－biubiu－⊂(`ω´∩)

“斯巴达的家训其一，也是唯一——遇到挡路的坏东西，打碎了就行。”

这个准则在拥有恶魔斯巴达血液的几个后人里被严格执行着，包括但不仅限于无法顺利播放音乐的点歌台，挡路的恶魔肉块，不长眼的恶魔，被雕得极丑的老爹雕像，吃了烂苹果而蜕壳的前任魔王等等。似乎后面几个有什么不对劲，但这对于但丁他们根本不能用正常生活来概括的日子来说也没有什么大不了的。  
而现在，传奇恶魔猎人正双手环胸低头看着事务所里新来的高科技紧紧皱起眉头。但丁站在门口，回头看看那台中间还有着明显凹陷，有几个灯也不亮了却还在努力播放着摇滚乐的点唱机，又回头看了看这台新买的滚筒洗衣机。他手指捏起拳头又松开，捏起又松开了几次之后，控制力道地捶了下控制板，随后闭着眼睛略微仰起头，在嘴巴小幅度的张合间竖起了食指按上了启动键。

“滴——”  
“我就知道祈祷什么的根本不会有用……！”

尖锐的警报声和跳动的红色故障提示让但丁垮下肩，他把手撑在洗衣机上想了会，在这台耍脾气的事务所新成员面前蹲了下来。他一只手放在控制板上，另一只手摩挲着自己的下巴，透过透明的状况窗看着滚筒内部。放在平时他早就一拳砸上去再说了，既然事务所里的电器十有八九都是这么被修好的，但丁自然有这个信心。但碍于这台洗衣机是重新回到了事务所的维吉尔从这几次但丁的委托里克扣了相当于十几杯草莓圣代的钱才买回来的，但丁还是选择用一种更耐心的方式来和这位认生的朋友沟通。  
他拉开了洗衣机的门，塌下腰探头钻进这个小小的空间近距离观察里面的情况。当但丁看到那件与自己的新买的衬衫纠缠在一块的靛蓝色衬衫时他眉头一紧，顺着纠结起来的团块一路向上看到卡在滚筒与机体边缘的袖子时心头一震。后知后觉，但丁才想起来了尼禄上次来事务所的时候交给他和维吉尔的洗衣机用手洗袋，就是为了防止衣物纠缠在一起从而把新衣服给毁了。他从洗衣机里钻出来，直起身走去客厅，抬头看了眼嘀嗒作响的时钟。再一次的内心惊醒让他想起一个半小时之后的晚宴，邀请他前去的人是维吉尔。没错，维吉尔，那个居然会在情人节预定好餐厅的前任魔王，那位竟然会在情人节当天和他吵架随后还接了任务出门散心的哥哥。而现在，他们新定制的那两件衬衫就和他们昨晚上在床上一样难解难分，甚至那卡在滚筒边的衣袖都让但丁想起维吉尔那条由于高昂的情绪而在墙上留下一个窟窿的尾巴。尾巴是尾巴，维吉尔是维吉尔，是否应该将他们当做一个整体来看的问题不属于但丁现在的考虑范畴。他又一次回到了洗衣机旁，蹲下看着里面一片混乱摸了摸下巴。  
“行了，我想也只有这一个办法了。”  
说着这话的时候但丁双膝跪地，略微缩起肩钻进了散发出热量的滚筒内。

当然不是离家出走，也不是离家散心。  
因为维吉尔回来反而更破旧了一些的事务所客厅里突然凭空出现了一个十字形切口，打开的传送门里迈出了维吉尔尚且还沾有几丝恶魔血滴的脚，而那些粘液也随着门的关闭从靴套上消散。将委托金甩在但丁习惯性懒散着的桌子上，他抬起眼扫向空无一人的椅子后，依旧带着战斗之后的杀伐，锐利的眼神直接看向了那之后的半掩着的那道门。但丁炙热的魔力在那道门之后散发着热度，维吉尔对他记得自己和他说去拿出烘干的衣服这件事感到一丝愉快。他将阎魔刀倚着沙发上，脱下的外套搭在靠背上，等待着但丁抱着衣服出来。  
“啧……！怎么还没，出来！”  
但丁的话语与墙上时钟到整点的敲击声一同被维吉尔捕捉到。他几乎看不见上扬的嘴角再一次抿紧，只不过是放任他一时，此刻展现在维吉尔面前的魔力波动让他意识到但丁肯定是又惹上了什么麻烦，可能还连带着自己和他一起新买的衣服。想到这里维吉尔蹙着眉头迈开步子走去，直接推开了虚掩的门。  
“嘶！维吉尔你开门的时候能不能注意一下我的脚。”  
“……看看你现在的样子，你又做了什么蠢事，但丁。”  
“蠢事？我是在拯救你的宝贝，维吉尔。”  
维吉尔低头，首先映入视线的当然是但丁被那条皮裤包裹着的臀部。他现在的姿势除了在晚上的卧室里就很少在其他时间段出现过，可能还有在魔界的那段旅行时期也有。维吉尔的视线在臀部曲线上停留着，喉结无意识地上下滚动了一下。他的视线向前开始进发，滑到但丁后腰略微掀起的衣服从而露出的那一块皮肤上，维吉尔的视线运气并不好，还没上移多少就又陷入了但丁因为现在这个并不舒适的身形而变得明显的腰窝里，那里正因为汗水而略微在夕阳洒下的橙色中闪着光。  
维吉尔眯了眯眼。他抬起脚，控制着脚步声跨过但丁跪在地上的双腿。自己胞弟的腿此刻正因为体态关系，大腿与小腿肌肉绷得紧紧的，被靴子包裹住的脚踝反倒是显得更细了一些。但丁似乎在滚筒内侧又开始了一次尝试，维吉尔看着他宽阔的肩又向狭小的滚筒方向挤入了些，肩颈连接处那块口感极佳的肌肉被洗衣机压出一道凹陷，整个洗衣机随着他在里面比之前都要温和的动作而颤抖了几下。站在身后的维吉尔放下了环胸的双手，拇指在嘴角边磨蹭了一下后稍稍弯下腰，眼神从腰窝里爬出，沿着脊柱溜进了但丁内衫阴影笼罩的一片暧昧里。他开口说道：  
“如果记得没错，这几件衣服烘干之后是要用于晚上……”  
“是，没错！”  
维吉尔的话被但丁明显有些情绪的声音打断了。由于在洗衣机滚筒里的关系，但丁带着恼怒的声音显得并不是那么尖锐，他扶着洗衣机外侧的手指指节屈起，摩擦声与他为了借力而磕着墙角上的鞋跟同时发出。  
“与其你站在那里说话，不如现在过来帮——维吉尔？”  
但丁话语最后的尾音在维吉尔的手压住他略微弓起的后背时带着疑惑上扬。后退出洗衣机的动作被阻止在了一个滑稽的程度，他不知道维吉尔想要做什么，但自己的脑袋还没探出滚筒就被阻止，连回头也做不到，只能在依旧闷热的洗衣机里叹了口气。但丁迟疑了几秒后塌下腰顺着维吉尔的动作重新靠着洗衣机的边缘，就算是恶魔也不想一直保持刚才那个难受的动作。而站在正后方的维吉尔视野里随着自己双生的配合，他的腰向下塌成夸张的弧度，撑在洗衣机上的双手向后曲起，连带着肩部的绷紧让漂亮的倒三角身材就像是从阿芙洛狄忒唇间飘出的亲吻，轻轻地落在维吉尔的瞳孔里，深深地扎进了因为美景而狂跳不止的心上。  
维吉尔的手指像是留恋在琴键上一般沿着但丁后背那条肌肉沟壑一路向下，与往常不同的轻柔触感反倒是引起了但丁的不习惯。较为狭小的洗衣机滚筒那边传来一声闷哼，手下的背脊则更加向下沉了些，沟壑加深的同时但丁的臀部却连带着更向上挺了一些。维吉尔发出了一声轻叹，扶着但丁腰侧的手松开，下一秒就直接拍在了但丁的臀肉上。

“啊！！？维吉尔，你在干——嘶，该死的。”  
洗衣机滚筒里发出一声撞击声。但丁反射性抬手想要去捂着额头却因为实在太拥挤只能作罢。并不平整的内胆边缘在但丁的额头上留下了一道不深的伤口，很快就愈合了，但流出的血液却已经顺着脸颊混合着汗水滑落到了但丁嘴角边，然后被里面已经分辨不出是谁的衬衫吸收。舔了舔嘴唇，但丁撑着洗衣机边缘的手臂上肌肉鼓起被内衫勒出明显的线条，聚齐起力量想要再一次从这个尴尬的姿势挣脱出来。维吉尔的欲望表现得很明显，但丁也不是那种对于接受自己兄弟的求欢会表现出害羞的类型。只是现在这个场地，这个时间，但丁几乎就在维吉尔的手绕到前侧解开他裤头第一颗纽扣时，将这个地点放在了内心里"五大与维吉尔做爱最差场所"排行榜的第一名——顺带一提但丁心中的第二名是和维吉尔在魔界里的那次做爱，听上去很普通，但当放眼望去方圆五公里之内都看不到任何遮挡物，连一块石头都没有的时候，但丁就忍不住想要一口咬碎维吉尔的脑袋看看里面在想什么。但至少那里是平地，他可以躺着，而现在这个狭小的空间内，随着维吉尔抚摸上自己的性器开始撸动的时候，但丁张嘴吸入闷热的空气发出一声低哑的喘息，身体因为快感而向前耸动，但自己宽阔的肩宽让自己卡在洗衣机滚筒处限制了大部分的行动，更何况胸口还被压着抑制了呼吸，没有支撑而向下塌着的腰很快就感受到了疼痛，而屈起的长手长脚也因为使用过度而同时酸胀，也许能与现在自己体会到的"舒适"能够相提并论的，也只有远在印度那些苦行僧所使用的睡床了。  
“你勃起了。”  
“噢，谢谢你的提醒，维吉，嗯……！但我希望你抬头看看时间，别迟到了又把错全部怪在我……身上！”  
但丁抬起自己的小腿，勾起脚直接用脚跟猛地向维吉尔的屁股踹了过去。脚跟撞上维吉尔紧实的臀肉，除了发出一声响外并没有造成任何实质性的伤害。维吉尔从时钟上收回目光，直接将这个行为作为一个性爱开始的简单邀请，反手捏住了但丁的脚踝按了下去，用自己的小腿直接压住，同时收紧了正抚慰着但丁已经半勃性器的手。性器上传来的胀痛和小腿肌肉被压住的酸疼让但丁垂下脑袋深呼吸了一口，来压制即将冲出口的那些呻吟。滚筒内之前正在进行烘干程序，本应该干燥温热的空气却因为他们现在的行为让并不透气的内胆里渐渐染上了来自但丁身上汗水的潮湿，这让但丁感到一丝不妙，他有预感，如果继续下去，事情的结果将会向着他极力避免的方向发展。  
“哈啊……！”  
维吉尔抬手将自己带着的羊皮手套咬开丢到一边，干燥的掌心贴着身前但丁已经汗湿的腰侧，用带着茧的虎口轻抚过那里的肌肉。肌肉紧绷的颤抖让维吉尔意识到但丁还没有彻底放弃抵抗，这让他挑起眉头。但丁的这种行为总是让他又爱又恨，维吉尔对于但丁的反抗意识从不会主动喜欢，但他又对压制胞弟的一切反抗行为甘之若饴，看着但丁从反抗到臣服再到配合的每一个阶段都能带给维吉尔比性爱快感更高一层的享受。他直接忽略了但丁提出的建议，握着性器的手又开始上下撸动起来。洗衣机滚筒就像是一个微缩的音乐厅，在内发出的声音都会被收拢放大，但丁那努力抑制的呻吟也不例外。再配合上半魔们敏锐的听力，当声音被维吉尔捕捉到时，他满足地舔过嘴角，让自己的拇指指腹划过但丁性器顶端小小凹陷。他侧头瞥了眼时钟，决定怎样都不会放过这一次机会。毕竟阎魔刀可以让他们直接出现在预定好的餐厅内从而节省花费在路途上的时间，这并不是一种大材小用，又或者说，这也是难得的一次小题大做。放在腰侧的手没有丝毫犹豫地来到但丁已经被解开的裤腰上，随着维吉尔向下的动作，包裹着但丁臀部的皮裤直接被褪下，堆积在跪在地面上的膝盖后侧。

“维……吉尔，该死的，我是让你来帮忙，不是让——啊嗯！！”  
“闭上嘴，但丁。”  
但丁没想过自己这个为了拯救洗衣机里的衣服从而形成的动作会让维吉尔轻易地看到他最隐私的地方。不得不说，半魔的体质在性爱这方面也是有利有弊，无论前一晚做得有多激烈，第二天看来还是和没有玩弄一样紧致。维吉尔起身去拿就放在旁边洗漱台上柜子里的润滑剂，从而让他富有挑战精神的弟弟得到逃脱的机会，而是直接吐出唾液草率地湿润了自己的两根手指，伸手用拇指先揉了揉穴口附近的褶皱，在但丁下意识地收紧时撑入了进去。男人较大的指节在几乎没有什么润滑的情况下挤入后穴，但丁仰头发出了一声哽咽，但狭小的洗衣机内胆又一次限制了他的行为，甚至因为他剧烈抬头的动作而向右边滚动了半圈。为了在慌忙中稳住身形，但丁只能将肩胛骨向内又收了一些。他现在的一只手在滚筒内，另一只手则扶着滚筒外的边缘，背脊以一种肯定不舒适的角度弯曲着，而维吉尔在他体内和体外同时点燃性欲的动作又让但丁的腰部传来一阵阵酥麻，止不住地往下塌，可他的臀部却又被哥哥掌控在了手里，向相反方向提着。  
“哈啊——咳，咳咳，嗯……”  
维吉尔修长的手指没有控制幅度和力度，直接按上了但丁的前列腺，同时他的手指勾过顶端下方的凹陷向上安抚过留着前液的小孔，修剪过的指甲向内轻轻一扣。轻微的动作却直接让但丁体内的快感如同一阵巨大的电流沿着脊柱直接炸到了脑袋里，被挤压出的多巴胺让他睁大眼睛发出一声抽泣般的喘息。但他的口鼻被内胆里的衣物蒙着，抽气的动作让布料更加紧贴他的鼻孔与张开的嘴巴，内胆里的空气也早因性事而变得潮湿闷热，一瞬间的窒息让但丁呛咳了起来。祸不单行，洗衣机滚筒又滚动了一些，为了解救衣服而探入其中的手臂已经变成了掌握平衡的关键，他的手臂撑在粗糙的内胆里，捏紧的拳头锤着滚筒发出闷闷的响声。由于使用大剑而比别人更加健硕的胸肉挤在狭小的洗衣机边缘，早已磕出了一道深深的红痕。从维吉尔的视角他只能看到一侧的胸膛，在但丁向前躲避他的手指时贴紧洗衣机向上挤出一块浑圆，又在之后腰部无力向下塌软后撤时露出那粒红肿挺立的乳尖。  
维吉尔发出一声哼笑，他很享受自己捕捉到这些但丁自己不自知的细节，从这些地方入手赐予双生惊喜从而获得胜利，他乐此不疲。但话又说回来，维吉尔也不能否认但丁对自己的吸引力，从他现在的视角看去，就算但丁什么也不做也足以让他勃起。他草草地结束了扩张，抽出手指将自己被裤子束缚到疼痛的性器解放出来，向前挺了挺胯，维吉尔让自己带着前液的性器顶端沿着但丁的臀缝来回磨蹭了几下之后，扶着它向内顶了进去。  
“啊嗯……！啊，哈啊……！！！”  
“……！放松，但丁。”  
并没有完全扩张好的后穴被硕大撑开进入，干涩和撕裂感让但丁收紧的甬道下意识想要阻止维吉尔的进入，这让维吉尔也有些不适地蹙起眉头，抬起手又一巴掌打在了但丁的臀肉上。但丁发出的一声惊喘与洗衣机发出的嘎吱声融合在一起，他的身形被维吉尔挺入的动作带动又一次向前，额头撞在了滚筒上，乳尖也被撞击贴紧了洗衣机外壳，甚至被挤压进了乳晕里。气温的变化对于半魔来说不是很敏感的事，但就算是这样，气温较低的现在，洗衣机的外壳也带着一层凉意。他泛着燥热的身体贴上冰凉的洗衣机外壳，但在滚筒内部喘息呼入肺叶中的空气却是闷热潮湿的，两种温度的撞击，再加上维吉尔彻底挺入占据肠道的硕大传来的饱胀感，都使得但丁头晕目眩，再也无力去提醒维吉尔这件事的初衷是希望他来看看该怎么解决洗衣机内的问题。他晃了晃脑袋让聚集在自己睫毛上的汗水滴落，张嘴咬住了面前不知道是谁的衣服，略微弓起背向后晃动着腰，配合着向内吞下了维吉尔的性器。  
维吉尔感受到了但丁态度的转变，他满足地弯下腰在但丁后背隆起的肌肉上落下一个亲吻。夕阳的橙色透过小窗洒在但丁的后背上就像是给甜点淋上了一层蜂蜜，引得维吉尔那对瞳仁紧缩几乎成了针。他侧头让鼻尖错开隆起肌肉的顶端，从另一个方向张开嘴直接咬了上去。尖利的犬齿咬破皮肉的同时，维吉尔挺胯让自己的性器直接贴着但丁前列腺的防线磨蹭过去，撞在了深处的结肠口上。他握着但丁那根漂亮性器的手始终都没有松开，那根不输给他的粗大在维吉尔的手心中猛地跳动了一下，随后前端洒出一大口液体。维吉尔明白但丁对于疼痛有着奇怪的爱好，他松口用舌尖卷走那些唾液与血液，高潮中的但丁连血都是甜的。

“嗯，嗯唔——等下，维吉尔，我还在——”  
“你提醒我的，时间紧迫。”  
但丁还在高潮中又被维吉尔拎起腰开始操弄起来，被高潮搅得混乱一片的脑子里还是不能想明白明明昨晚才做过，明明现在这个场景不舒服得厉害，自己却几乎是在维吉尔挺入的时候就高潮了。这可有点……丢人，不过维吉尔似乎也没有发现这个可以嘲讽他的机会。但丁咬紧了口中的布料将被维吉尔撞出的甜腻呻吟压了回去，是的，他热得难受却又不想就这么简单地让维吉尔操控这一切。捏紧了拳头，但丁又一次在身体摇晃间用手臂在滚筒中稳住了部分身形，另一只没有被压住的腿小心抬起，在维吉尔沉迷于快感而放松警惕的时候用脚跟勾着维吉尔的臀部将他压向自己，同时咬紧了那根在自己后穴里肆虐的家伙。  
“嗯……！”  
即使听得不真切，但丁也能感受到维吉尔一下子在自己腰间收紧的手指。啊哈！他甚至都能想象到维吉尔紧紧皱着眉头，用上齿咬紧下唇来忍住快感的表情。他那比自己要尖锐些的牙齿咬破了适合接吻的下唇，红色点缀在维吉尔身上迎面扑来的性冲击让但丁本就急促跳动的心脏更加撞击着胸膛。惹恼维吉尔永远是但丁最喜欢做的事，如果这么想的话也许自己在整件事一开头潜意识里就有了这种想法。随后，但丁听到了维吉尔的一声冷哼，还未来得及做出反应，他就感觉到身后从自己哥哥的方向传来一阵明显的魔力冲击，下一秒但丁的额头就狠狠地被身后的冲击连带着撞在了洗衣机滚筒内壁上。  
“什……！维吉，哈啊，你……！”  
“你想要的不是这个吗？感谢我，但丁。”  
带着蓝色鳞片的尾巴直接缠绕住了但丁因为快感而酥软的腰，空出双手的维吉尔伸手直接捧着但丁露在洗衣机外侧的那一侧胸肉，重力的关系被维吉尔捧着的胸肉甚至鼓胀在维吉尔的指缝间，但他毫不客气的用指腹按压过挺立的乳尖。在将散落的额发重新捋回发顶后，维吉尔一手撑着洗衣机上部，另一只手拖着但丁的胸，用那根尾巴让但丁能够好好体会到挑衅的后果。  
“唔！嗯唔！哈啊——呃，维吉，慢……一点，呃——！”  
太深了，太快了，太过了，太爽了。但丁一次次磕着洗衣机内壁，剧烈的快感与疼痛已经让他连咬着衣服的能力都丧失了。他在洗衣机内部低垂着脑袋发出一声比一声高亢的甜腻呻吟，舌尖因为冲击带来的干呕感和不透气的内胆而钻出口腔大口呼吸。汗水，唾液，眼泪混杂在一起，滴落在滚筒内好不容易烘干的衣服上，这当然已经不被沉浸于性事中的两人所在意。但丁再也说不出什么话了，他只能模糊地听着自己的呻吟和维吉尔在外不真切的低吟，在摇晃的视线里沉沦下去。马上就要到了，不行了，马上就要——  
“哐当！！！”  
看似是意外，却又是注定的结局。这位新来的电器朋友在过于激烈的动作中还是承受不住冲击而开裂了。一声巨响中，滚筒直接和洗衣机外壳断开，向下连带着但丁的半个身子猛地一沉。洗衣机外壳直接撞击着但丁的肋骨，冲击到肺叶将空气挤出。而洗衣机内部早已是又闷又热，但丁仰头吐着舌尖发出一声窒息般的哽咽，他的视线向上翻着，在全身的颤抖和一片花白中又一次达到了高潮。而维吉尔这次也没有再能忍住收紧的甬道，挺入到最深处射了进去。

高潮过后，维吉尔在撤出但丁身体时将自己的尾巴也收回了体内。失去了支撑，但丁的身体直接瘫倒在了被体液弄脏的地上。略微将自己的马甲拉链扯开，维吉尔整理好衣摆，伸手把自己的弟弟从坏了的洗衣机里拖了出来，横打抱起带到了客厅沙发上。路过时钟时，他抬头看了眼时间，还有十分钟，还能赶上。  
维吉尔收回视线，低头看向了沙发上瘫软着的但丁。彻底汗湿的头发粘在因为闷热和情欲而绯红一片的脸颊上，似乎是欺负得狠了，但丁连耳廓都是绯红一片，脖颈，肩头，胸膛，大片大片的红色就像是玫瑰花瓣洒满了但丁的全身。维吉尔低头看着自己尚未清醒的弟弟，最终弯下腰将亲吻落在了他泛着红的眼眶边，起身去卧室将额外准备好的另外一套衣服放进浴室，然后又一次抱起但丁走了进去。

毕竟他们的情人节还没有结束，洗衣机的问题就等到今天过去了再说吧。


End file.
